Microsoft Windows
Windows 1.0 / 2.0 (1985–1990) Windows 3.0 (1990–1992) Windows 3.1-3.1x (1992–1995) Microsoft_Windows_Logo_from_1992_to_2000.png|Alternate version of the logo. Windows 95 (1995–2002) Windows 95 wordmark with logo Windows 98 (1998–2002) Windows 98 wordmark with logo Windows 2000 (2000) Windows ME (2000–2001) File:Capture(98).PNG|Beta version. Windows ME logo.png|Stacked version of the logo. Windows XP (2001–2014) In 2001, Microsoft overhauled the Windows logo again giving it much more of a clean feel. The Windows logo was simplified, removing the black borders and squares flowing behind it. The logo was also given a 'plastic' feel to it. It was created to match Windows XP which had a very clean feel. It used the Franklin Gothic Medium font for the text. Windows XP logo.png|Stacked version. Windows Vista (2007–present) Microsoft modified their 2001 logo, getting rid of the plastic feel and changing the font to Segoe. Windows 7 (2009–present) Windows 8 (2012–2016) Microsoft overhauled their logo again to fit in with the new Metro design language on Windows 8, which uses one-color designs and a slightly modified Segoe font. This logo was unveiled on Windows 8 Consumer Preview released February 2012. Instead of using the waved windows design, it uses the real window design, with perspective. Windows 8.1 (2013–present) After a year, Microsoft released Windows 8.1 in 2013. This logo has an additional ".1" at the end. This logo is also slightly less bold, giving a smoother feel. Windows 10 (2015–present) Microsoft officially unveiled the first beta version of Windows 10 on September 30, 2014. The text on the wordmark of the logo was unbolded and the logo itself was made a darker shade of blue. The final version of the operating system was released worldwide on July 29, 2015. Win10pro.png|On some laptops this logo was used in 2016. hpwin10.png|Can be seen on this advertisement. Icons Windows 1.0 - 2.0 (1985–1990) Windows 3.0 (1990–1992) Windows 3.1 - 98 (1992–2001) Microsoft_Windows_logo_1991.svg|In 1991 Beta CodeName Janus Used This Logo In Beta 2 Microsoft_Windows_logo 1992 (Black).svg|Black version Windows logo (Pre-XP) alt. color.svg.png|Alternative version Windows 95 Beta 1.svg|Logo Used In Magazine Spanish 1994-1995 Windows 95 Eraly Logo.svg|Logo Used In Magazine Spanish Final Windows 95 Logo.svg|Oblique version used from 1995-2001 Windows NT 4.0 Logo.svg|Alternative Logo V1 1996-1999 Windows 98 Logo.svg|Alternative V3 1998-2000 Windows 2000 And ME.svg|Logo Used In 2000-2001 Windows Neptune 1999.svg|Logo Was Used In Microsoft Neptune Microsoft_Windows_Compatible Icon.png|Logo Used In Compatibles Versions Windows 2000 - ME (2000-2001) Windows ME Logo.png|Windows ME version, with the Windows logo's frame in perspective Windows XP - 7 (2001-present) This is a flat version, with the white version used for Vista beta "Longhorn" in milestone 9 or 10, before the final beta. Windows XP (2001–2006) MCE3.jpg|Windows XP Media Center Icon (Used for Windows XP and Windows XP Media Center Edition) Windows Vista - 7 (2007–present) winvista-button_rgb.png|Logo inside the blue circle; this is used as the Start button in Windows Vista and Windows 7. File:Logo-loader.PNG|Logo inside the green circle; this is used for the Windows Media Center icon. Windows 8 - 10 (2012–present) Windows_logo's_lines_thinner_2012.png|The logo's lines are thinner. Windows 10 (2015–present) 7497b4a2.svg|The logo's lines are thinner. Other External links *Windows Category:Windows Category:Microsoft Category:1985 Category:1990 Category:1992 Category:2001 Category:2006 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2015 Category:Computer hardware Category:Computer